Instructions
Introduction * Every page is an article is about a Hungarian word that may be important and useful for a learner of the Hungarian language. * Articles can be edited by anyone (possibly after logging in), in accordance with the instructions below. * Logging in has several benefits, e.g. you can receive messages, your contributions are collected together (and you may also choose to switch off ads at ]). * An article has two parts: a short dictionary entry in Chinese and example sentences with word links. * The entry in Chinese may also contain English words in parentheses, after the nearest Chinese term, if the Chinese meaning is insufficient (e.g. for the equivalent of "the", a/az). The template (模板) * Dictionary entries use templates that depend of the type (part of speech, 词类) of the words. (A template makes it possible to arrange the design and functioning of all related words at the same time, e.g. presenting them all with the same heading and in the same structure, adding them all to the same category, etc.) * Currently the following templates are used: n for nouns, pn for proper nouns (like city/country names), a for adjectives (among them, nl for nationalities and languages), v for verbs, nu for numerals, pp for personal pronouns, o for other types of words (adverbs, other pronouns etc.) and s for suffixes. * Filling in a template for a word like ember (’person’) may look like this: . The n shows that it's a noun; the m gives the meaning. As optional parameters, r and r1 can be used, which provide related words. (r2 and r3 are also available and if necessary, more can be added by modifying the template.) The two other optional parameters are v for form variants (e.g. for kettő and kicsi) and n for notes (e.g. for van). The syntax of the example sentences * The template is followed by the example sentences. * Before the sentences, the most important suffixed forms may be given in bold (by using three apostrophes before and after each form: ) if they are irregular (e.g. jövök, jössz, jön for jön, ’come’). * An '''empty line should be left between the sentences and each word should be surrounded by double square brackets (which create links), e.g. "Ő itt van.", which gives the result "Ő itt van." (The only exception is people's names like Kovács or János, which don't need explanation.) * The color blue (or green, depending on browser settings) shows if there is an article about a word. If the link is red, the article doesn't exist yet. * Some words have suffixes and sometimes word forms are changed in a sentence. In these cases, these links have two parts: the first part referring to the dictionary entry form and the second part to the current form in the sentence, like current_form_in_the_sentence. * Suffixes should be linked by their back-vowel variants (because it is more informative*), always in full capitals, starting with a hyphen, for example -OT for the accusative (with the result -OT). If this suffix appears in a sentence as et, the link will look like et. The linked -OT will become visible if the user takes the cursor over the suffix et. * For example, the sentence Éttermet keres (’He is looking for a restaurant’) will be linked as Éttermet keres, with the result Éttermet keres. * Possibly the same example sentence should be used in the entries of all related words, to help students memorize the given examples by encountering them repeatedly. (Exceptions are if the other existing sentences in the article are very similar or if there are too many examples already: in such cases, it doesn't need to be added.) Thus the same example sentence above could be added to étterem, -OT and keres. * A word may have more than one meaning (see e.g. francia, köszön, az, -OM, -NAK). In such cases, a template and the example sentences may be followed by the mark ---- (four hyphens for a full-width horizontal line) in a separate line, then the template and examples for the following meaning(s). However, if the meanings are related and relatively close, they can be left in the same entry (as in saláta or újság). * If there are not enough example sentences in an article, more can be found by the link (on the left-side Toolbox/工具箱) What links here / 链入页面 (also available by clicking Alt+Shift+J). The selection of the example sentences * The sentences should be relatively short (preferably not more than 7-8 words). * Sentences with simple vocabulary (studied fairly soon by a student) should precede sentences with more difficult, less basic vocabulary. * The example sentences should be diverse: that is, words in different forms (perhaps also in partly different meanings) and sentences with different structures. * Some sentences may provide a clue to the meaning (e.g. Egy évben 365 nap van, where the meaning can be guessed from the number). They can possibly also reflect the limits of usage and application of the meaning (e.g. régi ’old’ cannot be used to describe someone in terms of age, cf. 旧 vs. 老, so the example sentence should include some particular object). * It is very useful if the sentences reflect some grammar (e.g. the alternation of kis and kicsi q.v. or the fact that adjectives before plural nouns remain singular, but adjectives will take the plural form if they are the predicate with a plural subject, cf. finom). * And needless to say, each and every sentence must be completely natural, that is, something that a native speaker would actually utter in a given speech situation. General notes * Only the templates are protected (because their modification affects dozens of articles), the other articles can be edited. * Please only add simple and useful words that are essential for a beginner learner of Hungarian (among the top 1,000 most important words). * In case of a question or suggestion, please leave me a message on my user discussion page. * You can click edit / 编辑 at the top of existing articles, find out and copy their content, then use it to create a new article after the necessary changes. * You can also browse articles of words in Category:词‎ and articles of suffixes in Category:后缀‎. Another option is browsing all existing pages at . *: Note for the vowel to be used in the title of suffix articles: * A''' is for A/E variants (e.g. ''-nak/-nek, -ban/-ben, -ba/-be, -gat/-get, -an/-en'') * '''Á is for Á/É variants (e.g. ''-ság/-ség, -ás/-és'') * O''' is for O/E/Ö (and sometimes A) variants (e.g. ''-hoz/-hez/-höz, -on/-en/ön, -ok/-ak/-ek/-ök/-k, -os/-as/-es/-ös/-s'') * '''Ó is for Ó/Ő variants (e.g. ''-tól/-től, -ó/-ő'') * U''' is for U/Ü variants (e.g. ''-ul/-ül'') * '''Ú is for Ú/Ű variants (e.g. ''-jú/-jű/-ú/-ű'') Of course, if a suffix has only front variant, then it must be used (e.g. ''-ért, -ig, -i''). Some suffixes have only back variants (e.g. ''-kor''): in this case, the variant field in the template will make it clear (e.g. ). A fairly comprehensive list of suffixes in Hungarian is available here.